(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer having a tilting bed which allows for easier loading and unloading of the trailer. In particular, the present invention relates to a trailer having a tilting bed constructed of two portions which are pivotably connected together. A pulley and cable system allows for easier raising and lowering of the back portion of the bed of the trailer.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The related art has shown various trailers having tilting or pivoting beds. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,567 to Groves; U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,696 to Owen, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,053 to Groeneweg.
Groves describes a boat trailer having a base frame and a boat frame pivotably mounted on the axle of the trailer. The boat frame and base frame are tilted about the axle by increasing the tension on a cord which is engaged at one end to the connection of the horizontal boat frame arm with the vertical arm of the boat frame and at the other end to a pulley. Rotation of a winch having the pulley pivots the boat frame and base frame upwardly.
Owen, Jr. shows a trailer with a tail gate which can be used as a ramp. When the tail gate is being used as a ramp, a cable and a side winch may be used to raise and lower the tail gate.
Groeneweg shows a trailer having a tilting bed which is pivotably connected directly above the axle of the trailer.
Also of interest are U.S. Pat No. 2,230,014 to Raven; U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,255 to Rodriguez; U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,089 to Welker; 4,659,100 to Welker; 4,685,855 to Celli; U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,213 to Gilbertson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,416 to Rogge et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,802 to Babcock which show trailers having beds which can be completely lowered onto the ground surface.
In particular, Rodriguez shows a trailer having a bed fixed to a secondary frame where the secondary frame is able to be lowered to lie flat on the ground while the main frame pivots about the axis of the wheels and assumes a forwardly upwardly extending altitude.
In addition, Welker shows a trailer where the main load supporting member (bed) is lowered to ground level by raising the main structure portion of the trailer.
Further, Gilbertson shows a trailer where the front end of the frame tilts to allow the front end of the support bed to be lowered to the ground.
Only of minimal interest are U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,091 to Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,966 to Schramm and U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,398 to Bunch which show trailers having pivot points on the trailer frame which allow for tilting the bed for easier loading and unloading.
There remains the need for a trailer having a tiltable bed which allows for easily raising and lowering of the bed without having to disconnect the trailer hitch from the vehicle and which allows for the use of minimal force to tilt the bed by using a long lever arm and by tilting only a back portion of the bed.